La partie de go
by zephy18
Summary: Si vous vous demandez quel pourrait être l'enjeu d'une partie de go entre les capitaines Hitsugaya et Kyôraku, vous aurez peut être une réponse ici! Ceci n'est pas un yaoi.


La partie de go

Résumé: Si vous vous demandez quel pourrait être l'enjeu d'une partie de go entre les capitaines Hitsugaya et Kyôraku, vous aurez peut être une réponse ici! Ceci n'est pas un yaoi.

Petite note de l'auteur: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce soir, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Oui, la semaine avait été longue, oui, le travail administratif était pénible mais ça n'était pas une raison. Ca n'en n'avait jamais été une! Voilà un mois que Toshiro Hitsugaya avait demandé à son vice capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, un rapport sur le niveau des troupes de la division et elle savait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui était la date butoir. Mais avait-elle avait rendu son rapport? Non! Bien entendu.

Toshiro était au bord de l'implosion mais, pour une obscure raison, il s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'il n'en voulait à la jeune femme. Il savait depuis longtemps que s'il pouvait mettre sa vie entre les mains de sa subalterne, il était impossible de lui faire confiance sur toute la partie administrative de leur travail. Et une fois encore il avait naïvement espéré! Apprendrait-il un jour? Quand il lui avait demandé d'évaluer les points forts et les points faibles des shinigamis sous ses ordres, elle avait semblé accepter la tâche de bonne grâce, aussi avait-il pensé que le travail serait fait. Mais voilà, ça n'était encore pas le cas.

En cette soirée de juin, Hitsugaya avait décidé que la routine qui s'était instaurée insidieusement entre eux allait changer. Habituellement, quand elle ne rendait pas son travail, il finissait par le faire lui-même. Mais cette fois, il en était hors de question. Il savait qu'elle avait commencé les évaluations, qu'elle avait pris des notes et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la synthèse du tout. Et quoi qu'il lui en coûta, elle allait finir le travail ce soir. S'il le fallait il l'attacherait à son bureau. Et il était bien assez remonté contre elle pour le faire!

Le seul petit bémol était qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait! Il avait recherché sa pression spirituelle un peu partout et rien, elle volait sous le radar. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer pour si peu. Elle devait forcément être dans une taverne du 1er district et s'il devait les faire toutes pour mettre la main sur la sulfureuse rouquine et bien soit, il les ferait toutes!

Il en avait déjà visité une quinzaine et il avait l'intuition que la seizième serait la bonne.

Il venait d'entrer dans un établissement qu'il n'aurait jamais fréquenté en temps normal. La pièce principale était trop sombre à son goût, le barman qui lui jetait un regard noir avait un air patibulaire et les tables, même si elles pouvaient passer pour propres dans certains coins perdus du Rukongai, n'étaient pas suffisamment nettes.

Bref, un havre de paix pour tout vice capitaine souhaitant échapper à la fureur de son capitaine.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il ne trouverait probablement pas la fugitive en ce lieu. Il allait repartir quand il remarqua un couloir sombre dans le fond de la salle. Peut être y avait-il une autre pièce? Malgré le regard pesant du barman qui semblait penser qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans son _établissement branché_, le capitaine de la 10ème division traversa d'un pas décidé la pièce.

Une porte en bois fermait le fond du couloir.

Il se tenait encore à deux mètres de cette dernière quand des bruits de voix s'élevèrent brusquement. Ils provenaient de derrière le panneau en bois. Hitsugaya ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ca n'était pas des cris d'alarmes ou d'appels au secours. Non, c'étaient plutôt des acclamations.

Toshiro ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer. Personne dans la pièce ne tourna la tête dans sa direction. Tous les gens présents étaient regroupés autour d'une table et ce qui s'y passait semblait les passionner. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'approchait quand un cri de défaite retentit. Les hommes autour de la table échangèrent encore quelques remarques puis se dispersèrent avant d'aller se rasseoir autour des autres tables vident qui meublaient la pièce.

L'attroupement dissipé, il ne resta plus que le capitaine Kyôraku et le vice capitaine Hisagi assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table sur laquelle se tenait un goban. (Plateau de jeu de go) Le capitaine de la 8ème division avait l'air ravi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shûhei.

Le capitaine au haori rose ramassa les pierres noires réparties sur le plateau:

"Allez Hisagi, on remet ça?"

"Ca sera sans moi capitaine, vous venez de récupérer tout mon stock de saké!"

La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'attrister le gagnant qui remarqua alors la présence de son homologue de la 10ème division:

"Ca alors, capitaine Hitsugaya! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence? Vous venez vous mesurer à l'élite des joueurs de go du 1er district?"

Un regard sur l'ensemble des joueurs de la pièce ne laissait en rien deviner la présence de cette soi-disant élite mais Toshiro préféra ne pas en faire la remarque à son collègue. Après tout, on ne peut juger de la valeur d'une personne sur son apparence physique.

"Non, je suis là par hasard, je recherche Matsumoto."

"Elle n'est pas là. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Mais vous avez mieux, vous avez la chance d'affronter le grand gagnant de la soirée directement, pas de phases éliminatoires pour vous. Qu'en dites vous?"

Toshiro adorait le jeu de go depuis toujours et peut être qu'il se serait laissé tenter mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

"Faites attention capitaine Hitsugaya, le capitaine Kyôraku est doué. Il a gagné beaucoup ce soir!"

Hisagi était bon perdant, il était prêt à reconnaître la valeur de son adversaire.

Kyôraku avait remarqué l'hésitation du jeune capitaine. Il allait lui dire non pour une raison quelconque mais au fond de lui il mourait d'envie de dire oui. Shunsui avait toujours pensé que le jeune homme devrait se distraire plus et travailler moins. Ce soir était le moment idéal pour le faire:

"Si vous ne savez pas jouer, je peux vous apprendre!"

"Je vous remercie capitaine Kyôraku, je sais jouer. Mais comme je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, je ne vais pas relever le défi."

Shunsui n'allait pas le laisser se défiler aussi facilement. Il voyait bien qu'il en faudrait peu pour convaincre son collègue:

"Je ne joue jamais pour de l'argent. Ce soir nous avons joué pour du saké. Mais avec vous, je suis prêt à jouer pour une boite d'allumettes!"

La proposition était tentante. Mais s'il voulait obliger Matsumoto à faire son travail, il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps avec ce genre de choses!

"Allons capitaine Hitsugaya, il doit bien avoir quelque chose que je possède et qui vous fait envie?"

Shunsui devait y mettre le paquet. Pas question de laisser filer cet adolescent qui avait plus besoin de se détendre que quiconque à la Soul Society, à part peut être sa douce Nanao-chan.

Toshiro réfléchit à ce que venait de lui demander l'autre homme. Est-ce que son aîné avait un objet que désirait le jeune capitaine? A bien y réfléchir, oui. Mais ça n'était pas une simple babiole, c'était quelque chose d'immatériel, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas donner et encore moins gagner : du temps libre. C'était un concept que le jeune homme n'avait plus connu depuis des décennies!

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs allait finalement décliner l'invitation plus que tentante quand il eut une révélation. Il y avait un moyen de gagner le temps libre de son homologue. Et c'était tout bénéfice pour lui! S'il gagnait, à lui les visites plus fréquentes chez sa grand-mère, les longues soirées d'été à profiter de l'air frais sur sa terrasse, tout en potassant un bon livre! Et qu'est ce qu'une défaite changerait à sa vie? Rien! Absolument rien. Et ce fut sur cette constatation qu'il s'agenouilla à la place que venait de libérer le vice capitaine Hisagi:

"Je prends les blancs."

Kyôraku ne put retenir un sourire. Son jeune collègue avait décidé de se détendre. C'était une bonne chose car il avait toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau:

"Alors, quel est l'enjeu de notre partie?"

Le capitaine de la 8ème division était quelque peu curieux de savoir ce que l'adolescent convoitait: un paquet de bonbons, une bouteille de saké, l'adresse d'un bon établissement où les jeunes femmes étaient faciles…?

"Je veux le vice capitaine Ise."

Les yeux de Shunsui s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans son consentement. Nanao-chan? Qu'est ce que ce gamin voulait faire avec sa Nanao-chan! Kyôraku avait bien quelques idées et il trouvait ça répugnant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Voyant la tête que l'homme en face de lui était en train de faire, Toshiro comprit bien vite qu'il devait être en train de se méprendre sur ses intentions. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui était en train de traverser la tête de son aîné – et il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir – aussi n'attendit-il pas plus pour clarifier les choses:

"J'ai besoin d'un second efficace et performant et le vice capitaine Ise correspond parfaitement à cette définition. Le seul autre vice capitaine qui pourrait lui arriver à la cheville est Sasakibe mais comme c'est vous qui me proposez une partie et non pas le capitaine général Yamamoto, c'est votre vice capitaine que je choisi!"

C'était donc pour cette raison! Kyôraku était soulagé. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'avoir des pensées impures envers Nanao-chan. Mais le plus âgé des deux capitaines comprenait le point de vue du plus jeune. Il était vrai que la jeune femme était la perfection incarnée, et pas seulement dans son travail! Mais de là à risquer de la perdre dans une partie de go?

"Et moi, qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai?"

"Je vous propose un gain équivalent, je mets en jeu Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya était assez remonté contre la rouquine pour être sérieux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait peut être jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. S'il venait à perdre il n'aurait plus de vice capitaine et alors? De toute façon, elle ne faisait jamais son travail!

Kyôraku dévisageait son collègue. Il ne bluffait pas, il était vraiment prêt à pendre le risque de perdre son vice capitaine. Mais est ce que le capitaine de la 8ème division était dans le même état d'esprit? Risquer de perdre Nanao-chan était intolérable mais en même temps, qu'est ce qu'il risquait à jouer contre un adolescent? Pas grand-chose, Shunsui était imbattable au jeu de go. Les seules fois où il perdait étaient les fois où il avait trop bu – ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement – et les fois où perdre était plus avantageux que de gagner : Il y avait nombre de belles jeunes femmes qui souhaitaient gagner son corps, alors qui était-il pour opposer trop de résistance?

Donc le risque de perdre était quasi nul.

Mais le gain en valait-il la peine?

Rangiku Matsumoto. Elle serait plutôt pas mal en deuxième vice capitaine. Elle l'aiderait pour organiser les fêtes de la division, pour marchander le prix des bouteilles d'alcool auprès des fournisseurs. Elle ferait barrage entre lui et Nanao-chan quand cette dernière voudra fatalement le remettre au travail… Oui, il y avait pas mal d'avantages. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de trop y réfléchir, il savait qu'elle pourrait être encore plus utile.

"C'est entendu, celui qui gagne se retrouve avec les deux meilleurs vices capitaine de tout le Seireitei."

Il tendit par-dessus le goban une main que son homologue s'empressa de serrer.

"Marché conclu!"

Hisagi, qui venait d'être témoin de l'enjeu de la partie, était quelque peu dubitatif:

"Est-ce que vous avez vraiment le droit de faire ce genre de chose?"

"Bien sûr que non!" confirma le capitaine Kyôraku, "Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de le faire! Comment pensez vous que Soifon ait hérité d'Ômaeda comme second? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est elle qui l'a choisi?"

Hisagi fut surpris par cette remarque. Quand il s'était un jour étonné de voir qui était le vice capitaine de la 2ème division, on ne lui avait pas donné cette raison:

"Je croyais que la famille d'Ômaeda avait fait pression?"

"Et non! Mais moi je dis que lorsqu'on ne sait pas jouer au mahjong, on ne joue pas au mahjong! Mais ça reste entre nous."

La première pensée d'Hisagi fut que le capitaine de la 8ème division se moquait de lui mais comme celui de la 10ème acquiesçait discrètement, il ne savait plus que croire. Dès le lendemain il allait devoir mener une enquête discrète sur le sujet. Mais pour l'heure, il devait absolument connaître le dénouement de cette partie. Si à la fin de cette soirée une des deux divisions se retrouvait avec deux vices capitaines et l'autre sans, il devait pouvoir raconter aux collègues qu'il avait été là!

OoOoOoOoO

Shunsui ne l'aurait pas avoué mais il était inquiet. L'adolescent face à lui avait réussi à faire trop de prisonniers et, doucement mais sûrement, le plateau se couvrait de pierres blanches. C'était son tour de jouer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésitait.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya se montrait être un adversaire doué. Shunsui l'avait sous estimé, il devait le reconnaître. Mais plus que le fin stratège que se révélait être son adversaire, c'était l'enjeu de la partie qui l'avait déstabilisé. Jouer des biens matériels était une chose, mais Nanao-chan? Il avait fait depuis le début de la partie des erreurs grossières et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore rétablir la situation. Il le devait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était hors de question de perdre Nanao-chan.

Il y avait deux endroits sur le goban qui étaient des points stratégiques mais où poser sa pierre? Dans les deux cas son adversaire allait faire des prisonniers mais Shunsui devait voir plus loin. Il devait…

Un grand coup sur la table le fit sursauter et mit fin à sa réflexion. Une main avait fait son apparition brusquement auprès du goban. Une petite main délicate qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"Capitaine Kyôraku, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que vous avez encore du travail?"

Et cette douce voix? Pas de doute, Nanao-chan était venue le tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré. Ils devaient être liés télépathiquement car elle apparaissait au moment opportun, comme souvent. Devant l'air réjouit de son capitaine, le vice capitaine reprit:

"Vous croyiez vraiment que je n'allais pas vous trouver sous prétexte que vous vous êtes appliqué un peu mieux à cacher votre pression spirituelle que d'habitude et que vous avez choisi une gargote que vous ne fréquentez pas habituellement?"

"Non, mais je remarque que Nanao-chan s'est elle aussi surpassée, je ne l'ai pas sentie arriver!"

Mais il fallait dire que même si elle était arrivée en 'mode Zaraki', toute pression spirituelle sortie, il ne l'aurait pas sentie tellement il était concentré sur son jeu. Devant le regard noir que lui jeta la brunette, il reprit:

"Mais ça n'est pas le tout, j'ai fait une pause suffisamment longue, je vais de ce pas retourner à la 8ème division pour finir ce qui doit l'être!" Shunsui se leva et recouvrit son crâne de son précieux chapeau. "Hitsugaya, désolé, nous ne saurons jamais qui de nous deux allait gagner cette partie. Mais vous êtes un adversaire de talent, j'en prends note pour la prochaine fois où nous jouerons ensemble!"

Et sur ces paroles il se dirigea vers la porte.

Toshiro était navré. Il était presque certain que la partie était dans la poche et voilà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la terminer. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui, surtout qu'il avait bien compris que la prochaine partie qu'il disputerait contre le capitaine de la 8ème division n'aurait pas un enjeu aussi attrayant. Jamais Kyôraku n'acceptera à nouveau de parier son vice capitaine!

Nanao regarda disparaître son capitaine dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce principale. Elle était circonspecte. Ca avait été trop facile. Jamais le capitaine Kyôraku ne cédait dans la minute où elle apparaissait. Il était vrai qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, mais, et c'était une habitude, il marchandait avant d'obéir. C'était étrange, il y avait sûrement anguille sous roche.

Elle salua ses collègues et fit quelques pas dans la direction de la porte quand elle se rappela quelque chose:

"Au fait capitaine Hitsugaya, j'ai rencontré Rangiku dans une taverne un peu plus au nord et comme elle m'a avoué se cacher de vous parce qu'elle ne vous avait toujours pas rendu un rapport, je me suis permise de la renvoyer à la 10ème division."

Après l'avoir salué à nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la porte que venait de franchir le capitaine Kyôraku. Toshiro en profita pour sonder les bureaux de la 10ème et effectivement la rouquine qu'il cherchait en début de soirée s'y trouvait. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher sa pression spirituelle. Le jeune capitaine ne savait pas comment Nanao s'y était prise, quel moyen de persuasion elle avait utilisé, mais Matsumoto était effectivement rentrée au bureau. C'était incroyable!

Décidément, il avait besoin de Nanao Ise à la 10ème division. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait un moyen!

The end.

PS: je n'ai jamais joué au go de ma vie aussi si les termes sont mal employés, toutes mes excuses.

Re PS: N'hésitez pas à me laisser vous impressions.


End file.
